1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a providing medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a providing medium which are suitable for applications in which unauthorized use of a content must be avoided.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional technique to prevent a content with a protected copyright from being illegally copied, a SCMS (Serial Copy Management System) or a CGMS (Copy Generation Management System) are adopted in an apparatus capable of recording such a content. Examples of the content are audio data recorded on a CD (Compact Disc) and AV data recorded on a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc). Such a content can be recorded typically by an MD (Mini Disc) recorder, a CD-R recorder or a DV (Digital Video) recorder. In the SCMS and the CGMS, predetermined information is added to a content to limit the number of allowable copies.
In recent years, it is possible to exchange a content between an AV apparatus for playing back or recording a content and a personal computer through an IEEE1394 bus. With the personal computer employing a CPU having an increased processing power and a hard disc having an increased storage capacity, the personal computer is capable of playing back, recording and editing a content.
Thus, if an illegal application program for intentionally falsifying the aforementioned information added to a content is installed in a personal computer, there will be raised a problem of an inability to prevent the content from being copied by the personal computer illegally.